


Traitor

by Cupette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Support, Surprise it's Lance, Traitor, alpha/omega relationship, healthy relationship, things get a little better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupette/pseuds/Cupette
Summary: Keith wakes up to the feeling of their bed shifting and when he wakes up, Lance is leaving. Where could he possibly be going at this hour?





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a roleplay I am doing with a good friend of mine, my Lance. The updates will come as our roleplay goes along and the next chapter will /not/ be based off of our roleplay, as it is a gift for them. Please enjoy!

"Mm.. Lance?..." Keith groaned at the feeling of the weight of his bed shifting and knew the other was getting up for some reason. But he was fully dressed? He wasn't going to the bathroom, that was for sure. The half naked dark haired boy sat up in bed, rubbing his heavy dark orbs and letting out a soft yawn. "What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" He asked, coming to a stand as a frown formed on his lips. 

Where was he going so late? The more he thought about it the more he disliked what possibilities there were. He looked over at his alarm clock that read the time in block red letters. "Four in the morning? Our training doesn't start until seven, and I know you're not much for an early bird type." He said, trying to keep the conversation light and not as though he were accusing his lover of doing something terrible. “Ah, I didn’t mean to wake you. Blue’s getting antsy, that’s all.” He said, coddling his lover into going back to sleep, hoping he wouldn’t notice the ear piece in his left ear and the large duffel bag on his right shoulder. He hoped Keith would be too tired to notice and would instead just head back to sleep so his plan could go accordingly. 

Unfortunately for Lance, he wasn’t that lucky, the tiredness in Keith’s eyes beginning to fade as he approached his lover, raising a dark, questionable brow upon the realization he had a bag with him, too. “What’s with the bag?” He asked, though he really didn’t want to be one of those types of boyfriends, accusing him of cheating, thinking he was lying with every reason he gave, he was just genuinely curious and wondered what Lance could possibly need at four a.m. 

God did Lance hate this. He hated that Keith trusted him, that he believed every lie he threw at him because he loved him. But here he was, lying straight to his face without blinking an eye. “It’s just a snack bag, babe. I’ll be back for training. Get some rest, okay?” The tall brunet said in that sweet, coddling tone that just made Keith melt. Their hands found their places instinctively, Lance’s at Keith’s love handles and Keith’s behind Lance’s neck as their lips met and the two aligned, swearing that for just a moment their hearts were beating in sync. Though the kiss was a bit clumsy with the factors of darkness and tiredness, they made it work and withdrew moments later, looking up at his Cuban lover in the darkness. “I love you,” Keith said sincerely. It wouldn’t be the first, nor the last time he had said it, either; or at least he hoped not. 

This is where Lance fucked up, before he had the chance to say, “I love you too,” the earpiece began to go off and being this close to the other, it wasn’t all that hard to hear it. It only took a moment for Keith to notice the earpiece, to which Lance instinctively shut it off. The Galra were not happy, telling him to leave and get to the rendezvous point immediately, he knew he had to get going yet at the same time he couldn’t just leave his lover hanging like this, uncertain and full of questions, likely more worried that he was cheating on him than anything, which would never be the case. He was Keith’s alpha, and he’d make sure he remembered that even if he were to leave. 

 

“Lance what the hell is that?” He pointed out, to which Lance seemed to cringe momentarily, at least having the decency to be ashamed for whatever he was up to. The reaction didn’t last long, however, soon enough the Cuban had regained his confidant poise and placed his hands gently on his omega’s shoulders, steadying him as he spoke. “Keith, Keith, listen to me. Remember when I got captured? They tortured me to the point of nearly breaking me, they think I'm currently their agent, I've been giving them false information for months now. But now they want me back, I'll be on the inside. Listen no one else knows about this but you and Allura, and no one can know. It'll throw the deception and I won't be able to get out next time." Lance’s voice was serious, unwavering in what he said. It wasn't all lies just altered truths, he was actually feeding the Galra information but he wouldn't... he couldn't admit that. He couldn’t let down Keith and his team like that. "I need to go, Keith. They're threatening to come and get me themselves. I love you, alright? I'm going to keep you guys safe." His hands drifted up to Keith’s face, cupping it. Slowly and passionately he pressed another kiss to his lips; he didn't want this to end but safety came first. Keith’s safety came first. 

The dark haired teen with the mullet listened carefully to every word Lance said, believing every word of what he said. Why would Lance feel the need to lie, let alone to him? The two were mates, it wasn’t like he had a reason to lie to his own mate, he could tell him anything. There was a long pause of silence between the two and he could begin to sense Lance’s impatience before he spoke softly, as if he didn’t want to admit the words aloud to himself. “...Alright. I trust you. Just… Promise me you’ll be back, alright?” Keith wouldn’t cry, Keith didn’t cry. But the idea of Lance not coming back certainly made him want to spend a full day in the combat room, fighting bots all day until he exhausted himself. All he wanted to do when he got worked up like that was fight and sleep, it was just his nature.

“Keith, I promise you I’ll be back.” He said, and with that kissed his mate passionately on the lips, dropping his bag to the floor and tossing the earpiece on top of the luggage before he pressed his sweet little mate right up against a wall, beginning to rut against him and withdrawing to roughly and needily nuzzle into his scent glands at the nape of his neck, marking himself so that if anyone were to get close enough to his dearest, they’d know well enough that he had already been claimed and taken for. 

It wasn’t often that Keith submitted, acted like an obedient slut and just showed his belly to any alpha that came along, Lance was the only exception and even he had a hard time trying to tame the omega with a temper, but using a certain tone of voice with the other, he could get him to bend to his will, though he’d only ever use it in a situation involving jealousy or cheating, which was hardly ever having Keith as a lover. Keith usually intimidated other alphas ever since the day that he daringly started a fight with one and won, showing off his dominance and becoming every alphas wet dream, including Lance’s. 

Which lead him to his current situation, him and his lover humping against their bedroom wall. The idea of never seeing Keith again overwhelmed him and he just had to have him one last time. He didn’t care if he was being rushed, Keith was more important than that. 

“Mmh.. Lance.” Keith moaned as he nuzzled and nipped at his scent glands, both of their lengths erect in the restraints of their clothing, which wouldn’t be for long, knowing Lance. In a matter of moments Lance was palming his lover roughly, groping and squeezing in all the right places while his other hand found its way to those soft dark locks of his, fisting and gripping hard. “Submit to me. Spread your legs, slut.” He said, acting the part of the alpha as was expected from the Cuban. It was completely out of his nature to act like this, frankly, but it was exactly how to treat an alpha and Keith was no exception, if anything, he had to act rougher than usual with him due to how stubborn the sweet little twink could be. 

Keith let out a low growl, earning his sensitive balls a rough squeeze, causing him to whine out loudly. “Lance-” “I said submit. Spread your legs.” He ordered, his words ending in a warning growl as he attempted to completely dominate Keith. They didn’t have much time and if they wanted to do this, he certainly didn’t have time for Keith’s tsundere attitude. 

It didn’t take much longer for Keith to do as he was told and obediently spread his legs for the other, the grip on Keith’s sensitive balls over the fabric of his boxers loosening, filling the boy with a bit of relief. “Good boy.” Lance cooed sweetly into his ear, biting and licking at the shell as he rose the hand that was originally palming his length to press two digits to his pale pink lips, knowing Keith would open if he knew what was good for him. Thankfully, Keith saved him the time and effort of forcing him to open up and just did so, his normally porcelain pale cheeks a heated scarlet hue as Lance pressed the two long, tan digits into his open mouth and began to lather them with his sweet saliva. 

Oh the lewd expression he was making as his mouth closed around his fingers and suckled at the long digits in his mouth as needily as if he were in heat, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, he was just too cute. “Come on baby, on the bed.” He said, acting more like his usual self now that he had gotten his lover to submit and act somewhat obedient to him. Keith hesitate for a moment before doing as he was told, the fingers being pulled from his mouth and a playful slap being landed to his toned ass as he turned around and went to their bed. 

Had Keith not wanted this as badly as Lance did, it would’ve taken much longer to get to this point, and Keith would’ve been rewarded with many more spankings as punishment for not submitting to his alpha until the point of his eyes getting wet and his ass was raw. Thankfully, Keith was not being nearly as difficult this time and understood the situation at hand, responding better to him, like a proper omega should to his alpha. 

Once Keith was on the bed, Lance shook his head seeing the other sprawled on his back. “This won’t do. I want you in a doggy-style position so I can mount you properly.” He ordered, giving Keith a moment to swallow his pride before he rolled onto his stomach with his face down and ass up. “You’re being such a good boy tonight, Keith. Do you enjoy pleasing your alpha? Submitting like a proper alpha slut?” He wouldn’t push Keith too far, knowing that at some point the dirty talking would likely just anger the other. He hated being pushed around, submitting; Keith was a fighter, not a lover. He merely nodded in response, his somewhat dull nails gripping the pillow in front of him as he felt the other tug down his boxers until they were removed completely and splayed out on the floor with the rest of their clothes from earlier that night. “Good boy… So good.” He praised, kissing at his scarred back lovingly as he had done many times before, kisses trailing down his spine until it reached the base and he withdrew, pressing a digit to his tight pucker which was undeniably wet with the urge to mate with his lover. 

Lance stuck a finger in with ease, the lubrication of Keith’s fluids helping immensely with loosening him up. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, pumping them in and out of his sweet little pucker that Lance had enjoyed many times prior. The brunet grinned wide, arching his fingers up for a moment and moving a bit inside of him until he found his sweet spot, beginning to rub and tease the glands, causing more fluids to soak his fingers and soon enough his hand as Keith moaned and writhed beneath him, burying his face into the pillow in attempt to muffle those lewd moans of his. 

“That should do it.” He said, pulling out and allowing Keith to withdraw from the pillow, panting heavily, his thighs trembling as Lance withdrew his fingers from his needy hole, licking his fingers free of whatever was on them happily, letting out a content sigh. “I really couldn’t ask for a better alpha.” He cooed to the other, to which Keith just rolled his eyes at how very cheesy Lance could be. “Lance please I-” His breath was shaky and words were interrupted with a harsh slap to his ass, leaving a hand print on the pale surface as he spoke, sounding a bit annoyed. “What’s my name?” Keith let out a huff, gripping the pillow to his toned chest. “Alpha, please, I need you..” Lance looked unimpressed, raising a brow down at him as he took over the dominant role he was meant to play once more. “You need me to do what?” He asked, knowing it truly embarrassed Keith to get him to talk dirty like this. Sometimes it would take quite a bit of coaxing to get Keith to say what he wanted, but he felt this time things would be different. 

“I-I need you to… to mate with me, please.” He said softly, but loud enough so that Lance could hear him, hopefully. The tan Cuban took what he said into consideration and decided to play nice rather than making him say it louder or repeat himself like he usually did. “Good boy, Keith. You’re my good boy.” He cooed right into his ear, taking his time in undoing the front of his pants and pulling them down, afterwards tugging down his boxers, freeing his length from its imprisonment of clothing and letting out a soft sigh of relief. Once he did that he threw his sweater and shirt off to the side as well, knowing that the two tended to get a little messy during their play times. He took a moment rubbing it against his plush ass, merely teasing the other before he aligned the tip of his length with his tight, wet heat as he leaned down to nibble and kiss at his ear, nuzzling his scent glands shortly afterwards. “And good boys get rewarded.” He said, withdrawing from his neck to grip the hilt of his length, rubbing the precum that leaked from his length against his warm and inviting hole, their juices mixing together as he did before he teasingly began to press the tip against him. Lance groaned low in his throat as he pressed in until his tip forced its way inside Keith. He swore no matter how many times he fucked the omega, he’d still feel just as amazing every time, making Keith worth the wait. 

“Fuck you feel so good, Keith. So hot and wet..” He murmured, mounting his lover and placing his hands on either side of his lover as he slowly crammed every inch of his length inside of him, earning a whimper from the omega beneath him once he finally submitted entirely to him. It didn’t take much longer from being balls deep inside of his longer that he started moving inside of him, his pace quickly building speed as he began to roughly plow into Keith’s hole over and over again, moaning and grunting with each thrust from being inside of his tight omega. 

His thrusts didn’t slow, but it’s not like he could exactly take his time with this, either. He had to be quick if he wanted to get to the hangar on time without getting chewed out by his ‘majesty’. 

“Keith, haah.. I am going to cum…” He panted like an animal in heat, his pace only getting faster and more rough while Keith whimpered and moaned, a hand reaching down to begin touching himself despite him knowing very well that he did not have permission to touch himself. Lance stopped completely and roughly tore his wrist away from his length, pinning both his hands above his head and slamming balls deep into the boy beneath him, grunting. “What did I say about touching yourself without permission?” Keith said nothing in response, falling quiet, but earning a whimper when Lance spanked him harshly on his other cheek, earning him a bright crimson hand print on his ass. “You ask me if you can be touched. Understand?” The dark haired teen merely nodded in response, letting out a soft whine now that Lance wasn’t moving inside of him. “Please keep moving-” He grunted out, rutting back against him needily, earning him another spank. “Quite the needy little omega slut, aren’t you? If you’re so eager to bounce back on my dick then you can ride me until you cum.” He said, more like an order than an offer. 

Keith, knowing Lance, he knew that he didn’t have many other options if he wished to get off, so he nodded and allowed Lance to pull out of his needy hole completely, which Lance liked to comment that he could’ve swore it was trying to pull him back in every time he pulled out, embarrassing his omega each time. 

He sat up and waited for lance to sit in front of him, legs spread with Keith in between them before he sat up on his knees and straddled the man, thankful that Lance at least had the decency to hold his length up by the base for Keith to lower himself right back down onto it until he was completely taken into the hilt. “Oh god Lance-” He moaned, eyes clenched tight as he began to ride his lover like the obedient whore that he was. You’d never see Keith like this with anyone other than Lance. He acted so dominant that many people often mistook him for an alpha had it not been for his scent glands that gave him away. It felt so good, he knew with this position it wouldn’t be long before Keith was cumming strings of white all across his lover’s chest. You could tell he was trying to adjust, trying to get Lance’s dick to rub right against his sweet spot. Lance grinned at this and placed his hands on Keith’s up, jerking him forward suddenly and thrusting upwards, forcing himself right up against the gland and ramming into him repetitively, precum drooling into the boy while Keith was bounced on his length over and over again by his rough alpha, asserting his dominance over the stubborn omega. “H-harder. I am going to cum!” He said precum leaking down the tip of his length, his moans becoming louder and more consistent with how much rougher his lover got with him. 

“Lance I’m going to cum..! Haah.” He panted, his dark locks sticking to his forehead from the sweat as he was continuously plowed into over and over again. It only took a few more hard thrusts before he was cumming all over himself and getting a bit on Lance as well. The clenching around his length, the heat of the tight wet hole of his omega, it all became too much for the alpha and before he knew it he found himself cumming as well, shooting his thick, hot load deep into his lover’s tight hole, groaning loudly as he came to a finish inside of his omega, marking him in the deepest sense that an alpha could. 

He gave the two a moment, panting heavily as the two paladins both came down from their high and slowly began to regain their composure. “I promise I’ll be back.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck and pulling him down to his chest in order to kiss the dark haired paladin sweetly on the lips. “I need to go, Keith, I love you.” He said, pressing a quick but tender kiss to his lips as he gently pulled out of Keith and laid the boy on his back, kissing his forehead as he put his dick in his boxers and zipped his pants, buttoning them afterwards. Keith was dazed, still not over from his high and too tired to stop his lover from leaving any further. Before he knew it, everything went back and the boy was asleep in his bed completely naked and covered in his own cum. Not the first time he had fallen asleep like this. 

The tan skinned Cuban was out the door in moments, getting redressed completely, grabbing his bag and putting his earpiece in as he left the room and turned the earpiece back on, flinching when the first thing he heard was a Galra yelling at him. “Calm down, calm down, I took care of the red paladin and I’m on my way to the rendezvous point now.” Lance confirmed in his mic, quiet enough not to wake anyone as he walked down to the hangar where the lions were kept and approaching Blue. “This’ll be a long trip, girl.” He could sense Blue's resistance and confusion, but went along regardless, as him and his paladin were linked as one, she trusted him just like everyone else on this ship. And just like that he was gone, leaving the castle without so much as a goodbye other than to his beloved omega. How he’d miss him. But he wanted to do this, he knew what he was getting into, he knew the risks and what costs could come of it, but after spending so long with the Galra Empire, he wanted to help them. Little did Keith know he was wrapped around their finger.


End file.
